FE 14
8:19:04 PM | Edited 8:20:28 PM Rook: Okay! So when last we left, you guys had made two new friends on board the train. After dealing with a Halfling who was staring down at Solah, who had put his brother in prison, you guys kinda dispersed as the Dining Car closed down slowly. 8:20:48 PM Rook: I know Ander was going back to your cabin for the night, what are the rest of you doing? 8:20:48 PM Kite: ((Is it late, like time for sleeping, or?)) 8:21:05 PM Rook: ((It's maybe around 8 in the evening.)) 8:21:33 PM *** Ander will take some of the sweetbread with him if he can. *** 8:21:36 PM *** Vydea is just writing til it's time to sleep to pass time til we get there. *** 8:22:31 PM *** Kite probably sticks with Ander! *** 8:23:00 PM Ander: /me...goes to the room, I guess. 8:23:01 PM *** Vashti is reading a book in our cabin. *** 8:23:10 PM *** Ander ...goes to the room, I guess. *** 8:23:16 PM Rook: Solah and Hakan find their way to their own cabins. 8:23:51 PM Kite: We meet very interesting people. 8:24:18 PM Ander: "We do." 8:24:18 PM Rook: So yeah, you have some time to talk amongst yourselves. 8:25:32 PM | Edited 8:25:48 PM Ander: "Hey, Kite. Awkward question. You may have a loose shirt or something I can borrow? I usually just sleep in my boxers but...yeah, not doing that with you all here." 8:26:29 PM Kite: Yes. 8:26:37 PM Ander: "Cool." 8:26:41 PM *** Kite digs through her bag and comes out with an extra shirt. It's green. *** 8:26:53 PM *** Ander grabs it. "This'll do." *** 8:26:59 PM Ander: "Thanks." 8:27:25 PM *** Ander will go to the public bathroom to change. *** 8:29:26 PM *** Ander comes back in the shirt that probably is three times her size. A hint of hairy legs poke out under the hem. *** 8:29:53 PM Ander: "...we should probably keep an eye on Solah. We know there is at least one person on board out to get him." 8:29:54 PM Vydea: "Perfect fit." 8:30:05 PM Kite: True. 8:31:14 PM Ander: "Vy, I assume you got the name of that library in Misrule." 8:32:26 PM Ander: "The one with the writings on the Key." 8:33:42 PM *** Vydea looks up from her book. "Uh... yeah. Of course." *** 8:34:32 PM Ander: "Cool." 8:35:02 PM *** Ander has nothing else to do, so she'll pull out some incense and meditate until bed. *** 8:35:54 PM Rook: Okay! So you guys settle down for the night, I'm going to just assume you pass the time until you go to sleep. 8:36:29 PM *** Ander does *** 8:37:50 PM *** Kite does too. *** 8:37:54 PM *** Kite misses her kitty. :( *** 8:40:06 PM Rook: So, do you guys all sleep at the same time? 8:40:46 PM Ander: ((Do we see guards on the train at all, or some form of security?)) 8:41:01 PM *** Vydea sleeps. *** 8:41:02 PM Rook: Yep! There are guards. 8:41:16 PM *** Ander is ok with us all sleeping at once. *** 8:41:20 PM *** Kite is too. *** 8:42:18 PM *** Daneel will sleep as well. *** 8:46:26 PM Rook: Okay! Everyone give me Perception checks. 8:46:58 PM Vydea: (8 are we really going to do this again, dice?) 8:47:06 PM Ander: ((7)) 8:47:41 PM Daneel: ((14 )) 8:47:46 PM Vashti: can't access roll20. >.< 8:47:58 PM Rook: I'll roll for you. 8:48:38 PM Kite: ((14!)) 8:55:25 PM *** Vashti jolts awake. "GAH! WHY MUST IT ALWAYS BE THAT PARTICULAR PITCH WHEN I'M SLEEPING!" She turns towards the thumping noise, if it's in this cabin. *** 8:56:00 PM *** Ander "henh...hk...wha?" *** 8:56:19 PM Rook: You are surrounded by your sleeping friends! The noise isn't in this particular cabin. 8:56:45 PM *** Kite wakes up. *** 8:56:46 PM Kite: Mmf? 8:57:01 PM *** Vydea rolls over, still asleep. *** 8:58:16 PM *** Ander looks at Vashti, barely asleep. "Probssably a dream...jus' go sleep 'gain, k?" *** 8:58:44 PM Rook: Okay, this point, Kite and Daneel can hear a rhythmic thumping that kinda causes the car to vibrate. 8:59:53 PM *** Kite blinks a few times. *** 9:00:36 PM *** Daneel will sit up. “ train... bumpy.” *** 9:01:01 PM Rook: It feels like something is hitting the side of the car. 9:01:10 PM *** Daneel will head to the window *** 9:02:39 PM *** Kite sits up, rubbing her eyes, and also looks out the window. *** 9:03:15 PM Rook: YOu guys lean over Vydea! Gimme a perception check, you two. 9:03:43 PM Daneel: (( 5)) 9:03:44 PM Kite: ((18!)) 9:09:09 PM Kite: I believe there's something on the roof. 9:10:28 PM Kite: Perhaps someone is attempting to rob the train. 9:11:35 PM *** Ander groans. "...alright...I'm up." *** 9:12:39 PM Rook: After a few moments, you can all hear it! 9:13:02 PM Rook: There's a THUMP, distinct from the background noise of the train on the tracks. 9:13:14 PM Ander: "...I could probably climb on top of the train." 9:13:20 PM Ander: "...that'd be pretty epic." 9:13:41 PM Rook: after a few second, there's another THUMP. They come pretty regularly. 9:13:41 PM *** Vydea rubs her eyes. "Why are you guys awake?" *** 9:14:14 PM Kite: Someone is on top of the train. Or something. 9:14:34 PM Ander: "I am gonna climb up and fight him. Should be done soon." 9:14:39 PM *** Ander grabs Shaka. *** 9:14:47 PM Vydea: :...why? The train has guards." 9:14:50 PM Rook: (When the walls fell.) 9:15:42 PM *** Kite goes with Ander, grabbing her sword. *** 9:15:52 PM Ander: "...but I could fight a guy on top of a moving train! That'll be so badass." 9:16:33 PM *** Vydea yawns and starts looking for her pants. "Can't argue with that..." *** 9:16:48 PM Rook: THUMP. 9:16:52 PM *** Ander goes to the window *** 9:17:16 PM *** Kite does too. *** 9:18:02 PM Rook: At this point you hear a commotion from the hallway. 9:18:06 PM *** Daneel goes to the door of the cabin *** 9:18:46 PM *** Ander runs to the door behind Daneel. "Dammit! I hope they're not inside already! That's way less cool!" *** 9:18:56 PM *** Daneel opens the door and looks to see what is going on. *** 9:19:10 PM *** Kite almost runs into them, but stops. *** 9:19:19 PM Vydea: Jusss make sure you're fighting the right guys, Ander. 9:19:59 PM Daneel: Also a lot safer than climbing a moving train. 9:22:29 PM Rook: So as you go out into the hall of this car, which is pretty much all cabins for passengers, you find Solah, and one of the train constables, who is down on the floor. Solah is standing over him. 9:23:20 PM *** Ander runs over. "What happened?" *** 9:23:59 PM *** Kite follows, eying them. *** 9:24:01 PM Rook: Solah: He's been poisoned. 9:24:51 PM *** Vydea follows, pulling on the last of her gear. *** 9:25:05 PM Vydea: By who? 9:25:08 PM Kite: Have you told the other guards? 9:25:22 PM Kite: Is there someone who can magically assist? 9:25:42 PM Rook: Solah: I cured him, but he's still pretty out of it. 9:25:48 PM Vydea: (23 insight to see if he's whodunnit/shadiness) 9:26:04 PM Rook: He points down the hall at the door that leads to the next car. "It's locked." 9:26:55 PM Kite: Perhaps Vydea can assist. 9:27:27 PM Rook: Solah: She's welcome to try. 9:28:00 PM Kite: ((Medicine, 20?)) 9:28:02 PM *** Vydea blinks. "Oh, right. That's me. My thing. Ok." *** 9:28:03 PM *** Kite tries to help! *** 9:28:20 PM *** Vydea pats the wrong pouch before finding her lockpicks and heading to the door. *** 9:28:31 PM Vydea: (25, nat 20 lockpicking) 9:29:17 PM Rook: Medicine on the guard? HE seems pretty stable at this point, he's just very out of it -- Solah Laid On Hands to dispel the poison, but it had already done some damage. 9:30:10 PM *** Ander stands behind Vydea, waiting to go if shit goes down. *** 9:30:18 PM Kite: He seems likely to survive. 9:30:34 PM Rook: There's another THUMP, and the sound of crashing glass. 9:31:35 PM *** Kite looks in the direction of the crashing glass? *** 9:32:06 PM Rook: It's coming from one of the cabins down the hall. 9:32:38 PM Ander: ((Didn't Vy get the door open?)) 9:34:09 PM Rook: She did not. Whatever is holding the door closed isn't just the lock, it's magical. And I don't think she can do magical lock stuff? Correct me if I'm wrong. 9:34:18 PM *** Daneel heads towards the sound of breaking glass. *** 9:34:30 PM Vydea: (not knock, no) 9:34:31 PM *** Kite does too! *** 9:34:46 PM Rook: ((okay.)) 9:35:07 PM *** Ander takes her sword and tries to wedge and pry it open. *** 9:35:22 PM Rook: Which door? 9:35:39 PM *** Vydea puts her picks away with a frown and follows the others. *** 9:35:55 PM Ander: ((...I thought the sound was from behind the magically locked door)) 9:36:18 PM Rook: ((No. The magically locked door is the door at the end of the car that leads to the rest of the train.)) 9:36:27 PM Ander: ((Nevermind then)) 9:36:34 PM *** Ander goes after the noise *** 9:37:11 PM Rook: The thumping and crashing glass seems to come from one of the cabin doors. Now, at this point, lots of folks are sticking their heads out to see what's going on, but no one is coming out of that cabin. 9:37:44 PM *** Kite tries to open that door! *** 9:37:55 PM Rook: That one is also locked. 9:38:08 PM *** Ander will try to stab and pry that lock with Shaka. *** 9:38:21 PM Rook: Gimme a strength check. 9:39:00 PM Ander: ((...natural 1. 2 total.)) 9:39:12 PM *** Vydea shakes her head. "That's not a key, Ander." *** 9:39:24 PM Kite: We definitely need you. 9:39:25 PM Ander: "I...HAVE...Hrn THIS!" 9:39:26 PM Rook: ((Shaka, when the walls fell.)) 9:39:48 PM Ander: ((Shaka when the walls definitely did not fall)) 9:40:32 PM Rook: Basically, the space between the door and the frame isn't wide enough for you to wedge your shortsword in there. So you just scratch it up a bit. 9:40:37 PM Kite: ... I do not think you do. 9:41:31 PM *** Vydea waits. *** 9:41:34 PM *** Ander pulls the sword back and mumbles angrily as he lets Vydea take over *** 9:41:44 PM *** Vydea does. *** 9:41:59 PM Vydea: (but rolls a 9 this time because what are nat 20s?) 9:42:50 PM Rook: What did you get total? 9:43:09 PM Vydea: 9 9:44:01 PM Rook: It's a simple lock, but you can't just make it work. You'd be better off finding a key. 9:44:17 PM *** Kite checks the guard's pockets. *** 9:44:27 PM *** Vydea steps back. "Never mind, Ander. Have at it." *** 9:44:40 PM *** Ander will attack the door! *** 9:44:52 PM Ander: ((Death to all doors!)) 9:45:03 PM Rook: Roll athletics. 9:45:14 PM Ander: ((7)) 9:45:45 PM *** Kite holds up a key! *** 9:45:47 PM Rook: It's solid Eralyn wood! 9:45:54 PM Kite: This may help. 9:46:06 PM Ander: "...ok...sure, let's try that." 9:46:15 PM *** Ander steps back, now with bloody fists. *** 9:46:39 PM *** Kite tries the key in the lock. *** 9:46:54 PM Ander: "...where'd you even get that?" 9:47:00 PM Rook: The door clicks open! 9:47:04 PM Kite: It was in the guard's pocket. 9:47:22 PM Kite: ... we will give it back, naturally, but he doesn't need it whilst unconscious. 9:47:27 PM *** Kite pushes the door open! *** 9:50:57 PM Rook: Okay, this isn't a sleeper cabin, this one seems to be storage. Perhaps for one of the more wealthy passengers. It can be converted into a normal cabin if there's a need, but in this case, it's storage. And stacked up to your left as you enter are four coffins. The window is of course broken open, and there's a dragonborn woman using a crowbar to open one of them. 9:51:44 PM *** Ander leaps in, with no sense of stealth. "Hey!" *** 9:52:20 PM Rook: All right. let's roll initiative now. 9:52:36 PM Kite: Excuse me. 9:52:47 PM Ander: ((Here's where I get my nat 20. 24)) 9:52:50 PM Vydea: (16) 9:52:56 PM Kite: ((21.)) 9:53:25 PM Daneel: (( 13 )) 9:53:50 PM Rook: I will roll for Vashti, since I think she's still in limbo. 9:54:58 PM Rook: Ander, you're first! 9:55:57 PM Ander: ((How far is she from me and the others, and can I see anyone or anything else in the room?)) 9:56:17 PM Rook: Boxes. Boxes on boxes. 9:56:33 PM Ander: ((OK)) 9:56:58 PM *** Ander will run forward and make an unarmed attack, nonlethal if I may. *** 9:57:19 PM Rook: She's the only person, and she's kind of half up on a crate, to get at the coffin she's trying to pry open. 9:57:42 PM Ander: ((Can I reach her with 35 feet of movement?)) 9:58:06 PM Rook: Oh, yeah, she's maybe ten feet away. 9:58:23 PM *** Ander does the thing then. Unarmed attack, nonlethal. *** 9:58:40 PM Ander: ((24 to hit and 8 points of damage.)) 9:59:31 PM Rook: She OOFs. "hey, let me explain--" 9:59:34 PM Rook: Kite! 10:01:34 PM Kite: ... explain. 10:01:35 PM *** Kite waits. *** 10:03:17 PM Rook: Next up is the thief! "Okay, so. They're transporting the body of someone important to me down to Rannon. I want to try and get her raised." 10:03:35 PM Kite: ... by breaking in? 10:04:36 PM Ander: "And poisoning a guard?" 10:04:58 PM Rook: Thief: Well, yes. They're not going to raise her! Just bury her. And legal channels aren't really an option for me." 10:05:50 PM Vydea: (18 insight) 10:06:23 PM Kite: ((16.)) 10:07:10 PM *** Vydea yawns again. "Look, I'd like to go back to sleep, so if we could skip all the middle part and just get to you telling us the rest of the story so we can get back to bed, that'd be great." *** 10:07:33 PM Ander: "What she said." 10:08:01 PM Kite: Yes. 10:08:40 PM Rook: Theif: Look, the guards will be fine! We just needed to get Neddy. 10:09:15 PM Ander: "Who's Neddy? Why are they not trying to have her raised? And why should we trust you at all?" 10:09:40 PM Rook: You hear a voice, yelling out over the rushing wind. "RASK! Hurry up!" 10:09:51 PM Kite: We? 10:10:01 PM Rook: Vydea, your turn. 10:10:18 PM | Edited 10:10:29 PM Vydea: (Was the voice outside? not like... vampire situation right?) 10:11:47 PM Rook: Outside! From the roof. 10:12:11 PM Vydea: (Can I get between the dragonborn and the window?) 10:12:20 PM Rook: Yep! 10:13:27 PM *** Vydea does that then! and waits, blocking escape. *** 10:15:34 PM Rook: Daneel! 10:17:25 PM *** Daneel will stay by the door and do nothing for now. *** 10:18:09 PM Rook: Okay! It's Ander again. 10:19:14 PM *** Ander will yell at the ceiling "YO! MYSTERY ROOF MAN! GET IN HERE! WE'RE HAVING A DISCUSSION!" *** 10:19:34 PM Rook: Roll... intimidation. 10:19:47 PM Ander: ((3)) 10:19:55 PM Kite: ... please. 10:20:11 PM Kite: ((7! Oh dear.)) 10:20:45 PM Rook: He doesn't come in. Anything else you want to do, Ander? 10:21:29 PM *** Ander will...just keep standing over Rask and making sure she doesn't move. *** 10:22:15 PM *** Ander will hold her action and prepare to dash for the window if she hears roof man run for it. *** 10:23:35 PM Rook: Kite! 10:23:47 PM Kite: Please come down, we'd like to speak with you. 10:23:56 PM Kite: ((But I'm not going to take an action, I already rolled, so.)) 10:24:24 PM Rook: I will give you a persuasion roll, since you're taking a different tactic. 10:26:51 PM Rook: Roof voice: No! Stand down, this doesn't have to get ugly! 10:27:37 PM Ander: "We have your partner hostage! We hold all the cards, man!" 10:27:50 PM Kite: ((15!)) 10:30:35 PM Rook: Roof Voice: You okay, Rask? 10:31:15 PM Rook: Rask: Just get down here, Arn. 10:31:29 PM Rook: She rubs her eyes. Another Dragonborn climbs down! 10:31:39 PM Rook: This one is a blue, while Rask is a copper. 10:32:25 PM Rook: It is Vydea's turn, though. 10:33:14 PM *** Vydea lets the other one inside, but moves back in front of the window. *** 10:34:23 PM Rook: Rask is still idly trying to pry the casket open. 10:34:36 PM Rook: Solah's voice, from the hall: Everything okay in there? 10:35:59 PM Ander: "Everything's fine. Everything's perfectly alright now. We're fine. We're all fine here...now...thank you. ...how are you?" 10:36:14 PM Rook: Solah: .... why does she sound so weird? 10:36:49 PM Vydea: She just woke up. She's tired, but we're fine. 10:37:41 PM Kite: Just come in if you wish. 10:38:30 PM Ander: "We're chatting." 10:38:57 PM Rook: Solah comes to the door, and brandishes a spear at the Dragonborn! 10:39:35 PM Ander: "Now, please, from the beginning...the whole story." 10:40:35 PM Kite: Yes. 10:42:36 PM Rook: The blue dragonborn, Arn holds his hands up, as if ready to cast a spell. Rask gets the casket open with the cracking of wood. These aren't nice coffins, they're caskets.... boxes just for getting a body from point A to B. There's... a smell that wafts out as she opens it. 10:43:03 PM *** Ander draws her sword at puts it right at Rask's jugular. *** 10:43:06 PM *** Vydea tries to shut it again with a smack of her hand. *** 10:45:33 PM Rook: You smack it closed! Gimme a dex roll, Vydea. 10:48:42 PM Vydea: (11, sorry) 10:51:40 PM Rook: ((Sorry, had to grab food.)) 10:52:28 PM Rook: You smack the lid down her fingers. "OW!" she says, as she jerks forward, pricks her neck on the tip of Ander's sword. 10:54:04 PM Ander: "Answers FIRST!" 10:55:15 PM Kite: Please. 10:55:16 PM Rook: Rask: I told you! We're going to raise our friend. The Rannians won't bother. 10:56:08 PM Ander: Why? 10:56:16 PM Kite: Who is it? 10:56:46 PM Rook: Rask: She's our friend. Her name wouldn't mean anything to you. And Rannon doesn't raise thieves who steal from their nobles. 10:58:46 PM Ander: "...so you were always thieves. That's comforting." 10:59:05 PM Kite: Then tell us her name. 10:59:20 PM Rook: Rask: Ishalla. 11:00:29 PM *** Ander turns to Solah. "Know it?" *** 11:00:56 PM Rook: Solah shrugs! 11:01:58 PM Ander: "...you're sure she'd wanna come back?" 11:02:31 PM Rook: Rask glances at Arn, who nods. "Why wouldn't she?" 11:03:00 PM Kite: Why did the next of kin not want her raised? 11:03:40 PM Rook: Arn: We *are* her next of kin. Closest thing to. 11:04:02 PM Kite: But not, in fact, her actual next of kin. 11:04:32 PM Rook: Arn: she doesn't have family, and the Lord or whatever she was robbing isn't going to foot the bill for a resurrection! 11:04:37 PM Vydea: I'm not sure that's an important distinction to make. 11:05:14 PM Kite: What lord, specifically, was she robbing? 11:06:16 PM Rook: Arn shrugs! "I dunno. He's part of the Rannian Embassy in Song's Heart." 11:06:27 PM Rook: Rask: Kirk? 11:06:35 PM Rook: Rask: something like that. 11:06:46 PM Vydea: Carrick? 11:06:48 PM Ander: "Carrick." 11:07:34 PM Kite: What precisely did you steal from him? 11:08:04 PM *** Ander lowers her sword. *** 11:08:07 PM Rook: Arn: *We* didn't steal anything. She did. 11:08:12 PM Rook: He points at the casket. 11:08:28 PM Kite: What did she take, in that case? More importantly, what did she see. 11:08:40 PM Kite: I think perhaps we had best let her be resurrected. 11:08:51 PM Ander: "...do it." 11:09:38 PM Vydea: It's not like we can do it right here, Ander. 11:10:13 PM Ander: "...we can't? I thought blue guy might be a cleric." 11:11:11 PM Rook: Arn: We don't know any of these things. And we can't resurrect anyone. We have to take her to an anchor site. We have a friend who has one.... a bit underground. We were going to take her there. 11:12:01 PM Ander: "You are on a moving train swarming with guards and your plan is to smuggle a body out?" 11:12:14 PM Kite: Anchor site? 11:14:12 PM Rook: As a paladin, Kite would know that anchor sites are magically divined points on the world, where resurrections can be performed. They are typically in temples. 11:14:20 PM Rook: Also, everyone roll perception. 11:14:38 PM Vydea: (16) 11:14:40 PM Ander: ((Nat 20, 22)) 11:14:52 PM Kite: ((20.)) 11:15:02 PM Kite: A clandestine anchor site? 11:16:08 PM Rook: You guys are talking, and you become aware that there's still *something* up on the roof, shuffling around. Something heavy. And maybe with claws that you hear raking the roof. 11:16:31 PM Rook: Arn nods at Kite. "Well, yeah,. Folks like us like to bring our friends back, too. " 11:17:02 PM Ander: "...do you have a fucking dragon?" 11:17:08 PM Kite: Is there a dragon... 11:17:14 PM Kite: ... yes, precisely. 11:17:21 PM Rook: Rask: Wyvern. 11:17:32 PM Ander: "....that is fucking metal, dude." 11:18:06 PM Kite: ... Wyverns are more typically composed of flesh. 11:18:38 PM Ander: "...metal just means badass, Kite." 11:19:14 PM Kite: Oh. 11:19:45 PM Ander: "...ok, take her to...wherever. ...we're going to find you again, though. Don't think we won't." 11:19:56 PM Rook: Arn: Wait, really? 11:20:02 PM Rook: Solah: Wait, really? 11:20:07 PM Kite: Agreed. I would be very interested to know what she saw. 11:20:26 PM Ander: "Bigger picture here, Solah. Sorry." 11:20:32 PM Kite: She may be a witness to a crime. 11:21:40 PM Rook: Solah: ... all right. Well, it's Rannon stuff anyway. You can't pay me enough to keep track of the Perpetual Revolution. 11:22:33 PM Rook: Rask gently uses the back of her hand to move Ander's sword, and holds out hand to her. "... don't know why, but you did us a solid. Where can we find you?" 11:22:54 PM Ander: ((I had moves my sword already)) 11:23:23 PM Ander: "We are typically based in Song's Heart. Look for us at the Bearded Unicorn." 11:23:40 PM Rook: Rask: We'll send word there, then. You have my word. 11:23:47 PM Rook: She holds her hand out to Ander. 11:24:06 PM *** Ander takes a deep sigh but shakes her hand. *** 11:24:30 PM Ander: "Thanks. Good luck." 11:24:33 PM Rook: She shakes it solemnly. 11:25:25 PM Vydea: Can we go back to bed now? 11:25:25 PM Rook: Arn opens the casket, and pulls out a days-dead green dragonborn woman out. Rask helps him to fit her in a Bag of Holding with a wide mouth for storage. 11:25:51 PM *** Ander turns and leaves without saying anything else. *** 11:25:57 PM *** Kite tries not to breathe too much while they do. *** 11:26:48 PM Rook: They do that, and climb back up to the roof. The claws on the roof stop scuffing. 11:27:12 PM Rook: Solah: .... should I ask what that was all about? 11:27:59 PM Ander: ((Did Solah let me leave or is he still in the doorway?)) 11:28:17 PM Kite: We are investigating a Lord Carrick for illegal activities. 11:28:34 PM Rook: I figured you're all leaving that room. 11:28:47 PM Ander: ((Ok)) 11:29:24 PM Ander: "Carrick's involved in some very shady business and we aim to find out exactly what." 11:29:41 PM Ander: "Bigger fish." 11:30:30 PM Rook: Solah: ... all right. 11:30:46 PM Kite: Bigger, dangerous, illegal fish. 11:31:39 PM Ander: "Sorry your night got wrecked, though. Turns out you'd've been better off just staying in your cabin." 11:31:49 PM Kite: He was able to save the guard. 11:32:04 PM Ander: "True." 11:32:15 PM Ander: "By the way, Kite, remember to give the guard his keys back." 11:32:27 PM Vydea: ...I'm going back to bed. 11:32:39 PM *** Vydea starts walking that way, pulling off bits of gear as she walks. *** 11:32:52 PM *** Kite does give the guard his keys back, and heads back to bed too! *** 11:33:11 PM Rook: You don't get to. 11:33:28 PM Rook: As there are questions to answer as the Constables manage to open the door. 11:33:54 PM Ander: "...hello officers." 11:34:55 PM Kite: Good evening. 11:35:31 PM Rook: Constable: What happened?! 11:36:01 PM Ander: "Craziest thing. Perps got away with a body. There was a fucking dragon too. Wild." 11:36:19 PM Kite: I believe it was a wyvern. 11:36:26 PM *** Vydea rubs the bridge of her nose. *** 11:38:39 PM Ander: "...so...sorry, can't help you beyond that." 11:38:59 PM Rook: Constable:.... godsdamned wyverns. 11:39:15 PM Rook: Constable: BAndits learned the best way to rob these trains was to fly. 11:39:32 PM Kite: It sounded like a very sizeable wyvern. 11:39:44 PM Rook: Constable: there are criminals making quite a lot of money training wyverns to land on trains. 11:40:41 PM Rook: They ask a few more questions, but they take you at your word! They seem pretty relieved that they *just* made off with a body and not, gold or treasure. 11:41:27 PM *** Ander nods *** 11:42:13 PM *** Kite is pretty sure they didn't take any gold or treasure. *** 11:42:46 PM *** Ander would like to ask Solah one quick question before we part ways if this is our stopping point. *** 11:43:52 PM Rook: Easy enough! Solah backs you up, anyway. 11:45:09 PM Ander: "Hey, so...you have dudes who kind of want you dead...like...we know this. Tonight would be a good time to take you out given all that's happened. ...you want some protection on the way back to your cabin?" 11:45:30 PM Kite: That is true. 11:45:42 PM Rook: I'm right down the hall from you guys, it looks like. But sure. 11:45:45 PM Rook: He shrugs! 11:45:54 PM *** Ander nods *** 11:46:53 PM *** Kite leaves the two of them alone. Together. *** 11:47:39 PM Rook: Do you walk him down the hall? 11:47:55 PM *** Ander does. And only realizes after a bit what Kite did. *** 11:48:17 PM Rook: You get there unmolested! 11:49:13 PM *** Ander is glad *** 11:50:26 PM Ander: "...so...you must be having a weird night." 11:50:47 PM Rook: Solah: Not terribly. 11:51:23 PM Ander: "...really?" 11:52:31 PM Rook: Solah: You're adventurers, you must have had weird things happen. 11:52:50 PM Ander: "...yeah, but I still rank this as higher than usual." 11:53:34 PM Ander: "Did you ever adventure? Or was it all hedge knighting?" 11:53:43 PM Ander: "...or is it basically the same?" 11:54:17 PM Rook: Solah: I was never part of a company, but I imagine there's a lot of overlap. 11:54:33 PM *** Ander nods. *** 11:54:52 PM Ander: "...this your cabin?" 11:55:28 PM Rook: He nods! "Most of the halfling cabins are smaller, just to save space. 11:55:59 PM Rook: Basically his cabin is the equivalent of those Japaense capsule motels? Which is plenty big for a Halfling. 11:56:29 PM Ander: "Yeah, well, I'm sharing with three humans and another halfling. So...space is important." 11:56:37 PM Ander: "But this looks...quaint." 11:58:22 PM Rook: He shrugs. "I don't need that much space." 11:59:16 PM Ander: "...well, no assassins, far as I see. So...mission accomplished. I'm gonna get back then." 11:59:50 PM Rook: Solah: Well, if you hear me screaming in the night, you come and rescue me. 12:00:12 AM Ander: "Will do. Rushing in with a sword is basically the one thing I am REALLY good at." 12:00:56 AM Ander: "Night." 12:01:09 AM Rook: He nods! "See ya." He crawls into his little cabin. 12:01:19 AM *** Ander heads back to the cabin. *** 12:01:56 AM *** Kite is not asleep yet. *** 12:02:05 AM Ander: "...that was not cool." 12:02:18 AM Kite: Pardon? 12:02:49 AM Ander: ((14 insight on Kite to see if she is actually clueless here)) 12:02:55 AM Kite: ((Very.)) 12:03:54 AM Ander: "...I just walked him back to make sure he didn't get stabbed." 12:04:31 AM Kite: Yes. That was an excellent idea. ... I hope he has a lock on his door. 12:05:39 AM Ander: "...I'm pretty sure all the cabins have locks." 12:05:59 AM Kite: Good. 12:06:36 AM Kite: ... I am having difficulty sleeping without my cat. 12:06:59 AM Ander: "I am sorry. I'm sure Murr's doing fine, though." 12:07:08 AM Rook: All the cabins have locks, yes. 12:07:28 AM Ander: "...anything I can do to help?" 12:08:01 AM Kite: Listening has helped. I'm sure it will pass. One simply gets used to be jostled and moved aside occasionally. 12:09:08 AM Ander: "Well, we're on a train. I'm sure you'll get plenty jostled." 12:10:03 AM Ander: "...I know a breathing exercise that might help. Master Scribe taught it to me to keep my heart rate steady." 12:10:26 AM Kite: I would like to hear it. 12:11:31 AM Ander: "Ok, lie down and close your eyes." 12:12:36 AM Ander: "Then inhale as deeply as you can, hold your breath for three seconds, and breath out for five seconds." 12:12:51 AM Ander: "And repeat until you're asleep." 12:13:37 AM *** Kite does! And she does fall asleep. *** 12:13:53 AM *** Ander then climbs into bed. ***